


Stay with me

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 本來要拿來做動畫畢業展劇本的（哭





	Stay with me

「我們很抱歉，但您的女兒剩的日子不多了。我們醫療團隊很遺憾但我們也已無能為力...」病房外醫生們與我的爸爸媽媽說著什麼，在病房裡的我並不清楚，但我隱約可以聽到媽媽的哭泣聲。「接下來我們會使用嗎啡等止痛劑來減輕她的疼痛，但她清醒的時間也會減少，我們也不知道什麼時候她會離開，所以請好好珍惜與她相處的時間。」「她是個堅強又樂觀的孩子，我不知道要怎麼告訴她...」媽媽哭著與醫生們對話了不知多久，陰暗的病房內除了時鐘外時間並不存在這裡，但是我可以感受的到，病房的溫度似乎降低了。  
不知過了多久，爸爸開門進來了，他踏著沉重的步伐走向我的床邊，僵硬的神情直到他坐在我身邊時才轉為稍微溫暖的微笑，但我仍然看得到他眼角的淚。「晚餐你想吃什麼呢？爸爸最近生意不錯所以你想吃什麼都可以買給你吃喔！」他努力的擠出他最溫柔的聲音說，聲音不時顫抖著。「壽司就好了。」「不吃更好的嗎？」「沒關係的，我想吃！」我給了爸爸一個開朗的笑容，那一剎那他的臉色似乎沉了下，但他又回到以往的仁慈笑容。「好啊，你想吃什麼爸爸買給你！你喜歡鮭魚對吧？爸爸記得喔！」「是啊！謝謝爸爸！」爸爸說他要出去買壽司給我吃後就默默的離開病房，他背著我時，我可以看到他擦拭眼角，他似乎很努力的忍著淚。  
在爸爸離開後不久，媽媽靜靜的開門進來了，她坐在床沿看著我若有所思，在她開口說話前她深呼吸了一口氣，「妳會沒事的，親愛的，只是新的藥會讓妳很想睡，會沒事的。」她一直重複著「會沒事的。」但我知道，我很清楚，我能留在這世界的時間已經不多了……  
夜晚，跟白天沒兩樣，畢竟我很少起來行動，陰暗的病房感覺不到時間，加上新的藥使我一直昏睡，醒著的時間也不長，時間已經失去了意義。  
\----------------------------------------------  
今晚，是我第一次注意到她，我從雲朵上可以看到在病房裡的她，生命的燈火會要熄滅了，生命卻一點都沒體驗到，所以我決定，我要帶她飛翔  
我靜靜的坐在窗框上，看著她睡去的臉龐，可憐的她，從未在陽光下好好活著吧？我起身走向她，浮在她的病床上，深吸一口氣，向前，倒下。就在撞上她的那一刻，我抱住了她，撞上雲層，她一臉驚恐，但我給了她我最溫暖的微笑。我的身體比她嬌小多了，但是還能夠抱著她飛翔，我們飛過海洋、高山、草原，也帶她品嚐各種山珍海味，她笑的多麼燦爛！  
接下來的每一天我陪伴著她在夢裡翱翔，這大概是她活的最盡性的時刻了吧？但願可以一直這樣下去呢。  
那天晚上我再次去到了她的窗口，我一眼就知道，時間到了，今晚是她的最後一晚。  
在黑暗籠罩之時，她哭泣著，在她眼前的已經流光的沙漏。滿是黑暗，在黑暗中，死神現了身朝她靠近。我趕上了，我的光芒成功照亮了她了嗎？  
雲朵上，兩隻天使在雲朵上玩樂著。  


**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自:  
> https://youtu.be/9azD56YzqJE
> 
> 結局潦草抱歉（


End file.
